


Boring, Annoying, Insufferable

by okemmelie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, High School, also not high school, brief mentions of the stanley thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Becky Barnes is a lot of things, none of which Emma particularly enjoy. It takes her a long time to come around
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Emma Perkins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Boring, Annoying, Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> starkid women server said barkins (beckins?) rights and i listened

Becky Barnes is insufferable.

She embodies everything that Emma hates. Okay, maybe that’s stretching the truth a little, but it doesn’t make it entirely false. There’s definitely some truth to it, she swears.

High school is tough. She’s watched her older sister just coast by and here she is, struggling. And while she’s struggling, there’s this girl walking around like she owns everything. Emma wants so badly to tell her that high school isn’t supposed to be like in the movies. Just because Becky Barnes is the cheer captain and just because she’s dating the quarterback doesn’t mean she gets to own everything. Or anything for that matter.

High school is tough and Becky Barnes is smiling like it isn’t, talking about school spirit like it isn’t and sitting with people at lunch like it isn’t. It makes Emma’s blood boil. But instead of saying anything about it, she sneaks out to smoke in the lunch break instead of confronting Becky (or god forbid her own problems, of which there are many).

Becky Barnes is annoying.

Her laugh is annoying, so annoying in fact that it makes Emma stop in the hallways of school just to listen to it. She likes to make faces at the few friends she has acquired when Becky laughs, likes to pretend she’s going to throw up. They laugh with her and not at her, so that’s nice.

The way Becky stops to ask Emma if she needs help with anything when she’s in the library, just trying to get a little bit of knowledge into her brain for a test she didn’t study for is annoying. Arrogant, even. Why does she think she’s so much better than everyone?

The way she looks at prom night is annoying. The crown looks good on her, sure, and so does the dress. Her hair looks really pretty as well. But she asks Emma for a dance and that’s annoying, because one; Emma doesn’t want to dance with her, and two; she’s not pathetically lonely enough to accept a prom dance from the enemy who’s always been so annoyingly kind. She doesn’t want pity just because she doesn’t have a date and especially not from Becky Barnes.

Becky Barnes is boring.

She stays in Hatchetfield, the worst town Emma can imagine anyone living in (well, aside from Clivesdale). And Emma isn’t boring. Emma leaves.

Emma doesn’t plan on running into Becky when she returns to Hatchetfield. In fact, she’s hoping not to.

But when her car rolls over the bridge it’s the middle of the night and when she passes the woods, someone emerges. Becky. Of course it’s Becky. She looks bewildered. Something is wrong. Emma doesn’t want to, but she stops the car.

Emma didn’t plan on letting Becky into her car when she first went out there, but there’s blood on Becky’s hands and she’s shaking.

Becky Barnes is a lot of things, but she’s not scary. And Emma is all kinds of not a fan of Becky, but she’s not heartless. She drives her home. She helps her wash the blood of her hands. She listens to her story. She agrees to never mention it to anyone. She stays the night.

Emma is lonely.

She doesn’t have any friends left in Hatchetfield, not really, and she’s not making an effort to find new ones. When Becky asks if she wants to go for coffee, she hesitates. Then she says yes.

After a year of Becky’s company and eventual friendship, she doesn’t feel lonely anymore. Emma’s never been one to crave human connection. She’s always felt pretty comfortable in her loneliness, because it’s never felt like loneliness outside of Hatchetfield. She’s always been independent.

It’s not like that’s changed. But when Becky Barnes talks about her day at work, it’s not boring. And when Becky Barnes laughs, it’s not annoying. And when Becky Barnes finally smiles her signature high school smile, the happy one filled with life and love, it’s not insufferable.

And when Becky Barnes kisses her, she thinks maybe she could get used to not being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty only barkins. feel free to come yell at me about them on tumblr @helenmcwife


End file.
